Bardock's Childhood
by v-chan
Summary: Just a thought on what could have been Bardock's childhood...
1. Chapter 1

Bardock's Childhood, Ch. 1  
  
On the blood red planet of Vegeta-sei, a baby was being placed in a small space pod which would carry him to a distant planet. Like all Saiyans, the child was destined to destroy. The child sucked its thumb as the door closed. How a killer could be so innocent. Looking at this small, helpless infant, no one could guess that in a few years he would turn into a mass murderer. The countdown began and the Saiyan's parents got one last look at the child. The mother wept, yet the father stood, showing no emotion. Finally the pod blasted off, carrying the young warrior known as Bardock, deep into space.  
The space pod landed with a bang. The planet Juraii was an easy conquer for a low level Saiyan baby. The pod door slowly opened and Bardock awoke. Luckily, his pod crashed in an area without a huge populaton, so no one would notice. The youngster climbed out of his pod and fell on the ground. He let out a soft wimper as a tear formed in his eye. Trying to get up, Bardock caught a glimpse of something. The other Saiyans had timed his departure just right-he had arrived on a full moon.   
Suddenly Bardock started to go through a dramatic change. The little child was now transforming into a giant ape. Slowly, his eyes started to glow red and fur started to grow on his skin. Large fangs sprouted form his mouth and he increased largely in size. Soon he was in his Oozaru form. The monster roared and started a rampaging attack...on a small town.  
The next few yeas for that planet were grim. Death and destruction infested a once peacefull land. Screas of agony and pain floated through the country sides as Bardock purged the planet. Bardock showed no mercy, killing all in the way. Yet it was his Saiyan instinct that propelled him to do this, not his own mind and thoughts.   
Bardock was five when the planet was totally purged. It was then when he returned to Vegeta-sei. When he had just gotten out of his space pod, his mom ran over to him. She had been notified of his arrival a few minutes earlier. She hugged him close to her. He stood, not understanding what was going on. He was sent out so young he hadn't even rerember his parents. She looked at him, smiling. A tear slowly ran down her cheek. Once again she hugged him. "Bardock! I'm so glad you're home!" Then something in his mind clicked. He pulled away from the woman's embrace. "Mom?" She nodded at his question. "Do you want to go see your father?" He nodded and they two flew off.  
The two Saiyans got to Bardock's parent's house soon enough. The woman opened the door and Bardock followed her in. As soon as Bardock entered, he noticed a large man sitting at a nearby table. Bardock stayed behind his mother, this man seemed intimidating-even to a little Saiyan. The man looked up at the other two. "Regina, what the hell do you want? I told you I don't feel like listening to you bitch all night. I thought you would listen to me and go see that demon spawn sister of yours." Regina, ignoring her mate's rude comment, just sighed. "Raptor...come see your little boy!" She quickly turned around and looked her young son in the eyes. "It's okay, Bardock." She said softly. Bardock slowly crept from behind his mother and looked at his father. His father glared at him with disgust. "Hmph! Third class warrior! What will you amount to? Nothing! You're pathetic! I don't want to look at you!" For a few minutes, Bardock stood, in total shock. Then, Raptor shot a ki blast at Bardock. This was his father? Then he turned and ran away, feeling angry and upset at the same time. He got out of the house and flew and flew.  
Suddenly he flew into something. He looked up. It was his father. Bardock stared in aww and his father just grinned. "So, if it isn't the reject?" Bardock froend. "Why do you hate me dad? I didn't do anyhting to you!" A look of sadness crossed his face as a single tear began to roll down his cheek. "See? You weakling! You're even crying! Look, I'm telling you this once and once only! I do not want to see your face again. Ever." Bardock swallowed. "But why? What did I do? Wha-" His talking was interupted by an energy beam aimed directly at him. Bardock barley dodged the attack. It was aimed for his forehead but instead it hit the left side of his face. He backed off, rubbing his bloddy cheek. It hurt really bad. "Fine!!! I'm leaving!!!" Bardock once again flew off in a rage. Raptor grunted and wnet back to his house.  
At the family house, Raptor walked into his quarters to find his mate lying on the couch, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Pathetic female." He grunted and walked across the room. But as he was doing this, he was stopped by Regina. "Bastard." He glared at her. "How could you? He was our son...and you threw him away like trash!" Raptor smirked. "When will you ever learn, Regina?" He then blasted his mate, instantly killing her.  
Bardock got tired of flying. So he began to walk. By now he was far away from home. He was entering a city called Ryuten. He sighed to himself. He didn't know what to do, after all he was just a kid. So he kept walking. It was starting to get dark. Suddenly he heard a voice calling him. "Hey! Kid!" he turned around to see a spiky haired Saiyan around his age sitting on a doorstep of one of the houses. Bardock went over. "Whatcha doin?" asked the curious stranger. "Ummm...nothing." Bardock stammered. "Where's you're parents?" the boy walked over to him. "None of you're business!" Bardock snapped. The other Saiyan backed away. "Okay...sorry! Well, anyway, my name's Toma. What's yours?" Bardock looked at him. "My name's Bardock." Then Toma nodded. "Bardock, ya got anywhere to stay?" Bardock shrugged. "No..." he said sadly. Toma smiled. "You can stay with us." Then Bardock himself grinned. "Yeah...my parents won't mind!" The two Saiyans entered the home.  
Toma's parents were relaxing in the sitting room, talking about all the latest purges. Suddenly Toma and some strange little kid burst in the door. "Mom! Dad! This is Bardock! He was alone and he needed somewhere to stay. Can he stay with us? Please?" Toma's parents, Zanaria and Kalpo looked at each other. Then they went over to Bardock. "Bardock, you're...alone? Where are your parents?" asked Toma's mom, Zanaria. Bardock sighed. "Please tell us." said Toma's dad Kalpo. "Well...I just came home form conquering this planet named Juraii and then I got out of my space pod and there was this lady and I relaized she was my mom and then she told me to go meet my dad and I said fine and..." Bardock caught his breath. "And then I met him and he was really mean and he attacked me and told me he never wanted to see me again. And I told him ok." It was about that time Toma noticed the deep wound on Bardock's left cheek. It looked really bad. It would probably leave a scar. So his dad must have done that.   
Toma's parents whispered to each other and then sighed. "Well, you can stay with us untill we find out what's going on."  
  
  
~so did ya like it? please review!~  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
Bardock's Childhood, Ch. 2  
  
Toma led Bardock up to his room. He showed him to a cot that was placed by a table. "Here, Bardock. You can sleep here." Bardock nodded and he crawled into his cot and pulled the covers up to his chin. Toma looked worried. "Are you okay?" Bardock sighed. "Well, I'll let you rest. You look tired." Toma then got in his bed near Bardock's cot. Gee, he must be pretty upset and tired and stuff. "Night Bardock." Toma said before he went to sleep. Bardock lay in his bed not moving. His eyes were wide open, staring at the cieling. True, he was tired, but he just couldn't sleep. Bardock slowly got out of his bed and went to the bathroom. He stood on a little stool so he could reach the sink. Bardock then turned on the water and washed his face. He looked in the mirror at his injury. It was a deep cut. It would leave a scar. He then walked slowly back to Toma's room. This time when he got into his bed, he finally fell asleep.  
The next morning, Zanaria and Kalpo came into their son's room. "Toma, Bardock! Breakfast is ready. Get up, kids." Bardock's ears perked. Food. Then Toma got out of bed. Both Saiyans ran past the adults and down the stairs into the kitchen. Zanaria and Kalpo laughed, but then Kalpo's face turned serious. "Ummmm...what are we going to do? He's been disowned by his father. And look at that wound. It's obvious that there is no way he can be returned to his parents...unless..." Zanaria sighed. "Looks like we'll have to locate his mother."  
Kalpo crossed his arms. "It's realy a shame all this had to happen to him. He's so young. Come on, let's go have breakfast." Then the two adult Saiyans walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and found that all the food was gone. They smirked at each other when they looked at the two children. Both were grinning, thier faces full of food. Then Zanaria motioned Bardock to come over to her.  
Slowly Bardock came over. "Bardock we are going to try to find your mother so you can stay with her-but away form your father." Bardock thought for a moment. His mom was really nice. "Ok." he said. So then Zanaria walked over to the phone and dialed a number. "Hello, operator, can I have government communications?" Zanaria listened and the replied "Yes." Then she turned to Barodck. "What's your ID number, Bardock?" Every Saiyan was assigned an ID number at birth. Bardock checked the Dog Tags hanging around his neck. "Well, I haven't memorized them yet but I still have my tags. " Then Zanaria blushed. "Oh sorry. I forgot that's the case with most children. Well, can you read the numbers to me?" Bardock looked at his tags and read slowly. "59012703" Then she got back on the phone. After a few seconds she answered. "Yes, government communications? Could you please locate the parental unit of this Saiyan: ID #59012703?" She then waited a while. Then the person on the recieving line appeared to get back on. Zanaria listened closely and her face fell. "Thank you..." she answered glumly. She sighed as she looked at young Bardock. How was she going to break the news to him?  
"What is it?" Bardock asked. She then held Bardock's little hand in hers. "Bardock...your mother is dead, and your father just left for a mission a little while ago. You have no remaining relatives that could care for you." Bardock's eyes grew wide.   
Toma and his father had been standing there the whole time. "I'm...sorry..." was all Toma could stutter out. Kalpo just sighed. Then Kalpo and Zanaria went into the kitchen to talk. Toma was silent and Bardock just stood there, motionless. Some life, he thought. First I'm sent away as a little baby and now...this. Then, some while later, Kalpo and Zanaria came back. "Bardock, we've made a descision. You're going to live with us from now on. Bardock was actually happy about this. These people seemed pretty nice. He looked up at Zanaria and Kalpo and nodded. That night, Zanaria made another call-to confirm her and Kalpo as Bardock's gaurdians.  
Bardock and Toma stayed up late that night. It turns out Toma had not been sent out for a mission yet. "But you're already 5!" Toma shrugged. Bardock smirked and began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Bardock was still laughing. "BARDOCK!!!" Then Bardock stopped for a few seconds. "Your...power level...is..." he started to laugh again. "What about my power level?" Toma asked, offended. Bardock reached over and picked up his scouter, which had been resting on the dresser. Then he turned it on and checked Toma's power. "Bwahahahahahah!!!!" he started to laugh. "Just what I thought!!!" Toma grunted. "What?" Bardock smirked. "Your power level is not even half of mine!!! See, it's only...384!!! Mine's 1008!!!" Without warning, a ki blast was sent at the laughing Bardock. "Ha! Missed!" Bardock yelled. Toma charged at him once again but was kicked in the stomach. Their battle soon turned more into play. But they were making alot of noise. Toma's parents hurried upsatairs. "Kids, can you keep it down!" Kalpo yelled. Suddenly the rough play ceased. They looked at each other. "Toma, Bardock, it's bed time." Zanaria said tiredly. The two then hopped into bed. Satisfied, Kalpo and Zanaria left.  
After a few minutes, Bardock and Toma peeked out from under the covers at each other and laughed. "Hey Toma, you should ask to go on a mission soon-or at least train more." Toma thought for a minute. "Well, we'll start with training, I guess. Mabey in a few weeks we can go on a mission." Barodck agreed. With that, the two chibi Saiyans fell asleep.  
Bardock slowly awoke. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over at the nearest clock. 07:05. He could sleep longer, but he decided to get up. Kalpo and Zanaria were already awake. Zanaria was drinking coffe and Kalpo was reading the paper. Slowly walkking down the stairs, Bardock approached his new family. "Good morning." He said, still sleepy. "Oh, good morning Bardock!" siad Zanaria, who nudged the still-dead-not-awake Kalpo. Kalpo looked up form the paper. "Oh...good morning Bardock. I see you're an early riser." Bardock nodded. Then he noticed something. "Ummm...how come you are up so early too? And why are you dressed?  
Kalpo looked surprised at the child's intrest. "Well..." he said. "I do more than just battle...I mean sure it's important but..." Suddenly he was interuppted by Zanaria. "Get to the point, Kalpo!" She smirked as she said this, watching him smile in response. "Well, Bardock, the thing is, I do more than fight. I also work...as a scientist. I, well, do equations and slove numerous problems and whatnot. I perform experiments and tests to see what works and what does not and I test things out and so on and so forth..." Bardock listened, wide-eyed. "Can I come with you...to where you work?" Bardock asked. Kalpo was actually glad of this, because Toma had no intrest in the sciences. "Well sure, just get washed up...and there's some fresh clothes in your dresser." Bardock's face filled with joy as he rushed to get changed.  
He was now rerembering the planet Juraii. Sure, he had destroyed it...but even as a youngster he was always amazed by science. He reremberd seeing all the technological advancements. He rerembered all that was created using science. Mabey he would grow up to be a scientist someday...  
Bardock quickly threw off his old, sweaty, dirty armor. Then he quickly washed himself in the shower and threw on some clean garments. He got down the stairs and found Kalpo waiting by the door. "Well, you're ready. Let's go." Then the two Saiyans walked out of the door and blasted away. A few minutes later, Toma walked slowly down the stairs. "Morning mom. Where's Bardock?" She couldn't help but smile.  
At the Kalpo's workplace, which was a huge, ten-story building, Bardock and Kalpo were just landing by the front gate. Bardock stood in awe, watching people scurry about. Kalpo cleared the gate with an ID card and beckoned Bardock to follow him, which he did quickly. They walked through several halls and went up several elevators until they reached a door and stopped. "Well, this is it." the older Saiyan announced. Then Bardock looked in to see a large room with many desks. All seemed to be blocked off from one another with individual walls. Then Kalpo walked in and sat to the desk closest to the water cooler and right by the window. A prime location. Bardock saw and ran over. He then noticed a tiny computer, paper and pens, a lamp, and other items on the desk. "Okay, Bardock...let's see. I am an employee here and I work under the war sector. That means I devise attack plans and fighting techniques and different types of armor and other things like that. It is the most prominant field of science on Vegeta-sei. Got that?" Bardock nodded. Wow! They even have a special science of war? I'm starting to really like this!!! Then Kalpo continued to explain everything, yet Bardock was still extremlely into it. The whole day went perfect- he learned some more about the art of war, and more of the art of science. He had a love for both.   



	3. Chapter 3

Bardock's Childhood, Ch. 3  
  
That night Bardock and Kalpo flew home. It was near dusk, and whatever light in the sky was slowly diminishing. Bardock smirked rerembering the great day he had.Then he asked Kalpo something. "Ummm...is is ok if I can train tommorrow? I really need to get better at combat."Kalpo looked at Bardock and smiled. "Sure kid, why not? You can use the gravity room with Toma. He needs training as well." Bardock nodded his head. Woah, that's what me and Toma were talking about, too. Then the two sped up as they neared the town. Soon they were at the house. As soon as they entered, they could smell some meat being cooked. Bardock began to drool as they came into the kitchen. "Well how was your day, Batdock?" A curious Zanaria asked. "It was awesome. I learned alot." Bardock said, grinning. Then Toma, who had been standing next to his mother, asked a question. "Dosen't that stuff bore you?" Bardock shook his head. "No way!" he said proudly. "Bardock here seems to be a very intelligent boy who shows intrest in science. Perhaps he will take a job like mine someday." Zanaria nodded and stepped twards her mate. "Dinners going to be ready soon. You and the boys go upsatirs and wash up, ok?" With that, the three males hurried up the stairs and were back in a second, sitting at the table eager for food. Then Zanaria got up and got out a huge peice of meat form the oven and set in on the table. She sat down, and all four Saiyans consumed the meat in an instant.After all the food was gone, Toma and Bardock headed up to their room to talk. They taled about training tommorrow and battles, and so on. They fell asleep early this time.  
Bardock was up very early the next day. Too early. "Bardock go back to sleep!" Zanaria yelled. "But I just wanted to get in a full day's worht of training!" Bardock stammered. "NOW!!!" Kalpo yelled. Sighing, Bardock walked back up the stairs to sleep for another few hours.  
Finally, at 07:45, he got back out of bed...and so did the rest of the household. Everyone was up, and Kalpo just left for work. As Toma and Bardock walked slowly down the stairs, Zanaria called up to them. "Hey boys! You're going to start training early. So eat your breakfast and put on a pair of armor. Then meet me in the gravity room." The two small Saiyans exchanged exited glances and hurried upstairs to get ready. In no time, they met Zanaria in the gravity. "Ok.." she sighed. "We'll start off easy. 10x Vegeta-sei's normal gravity. No sparring yet. Just pushups, pullups, and those kinds of methods of training. Am I understood?" They both shook their heads yes and watched her leave the room.   
Bardock ran over to the control unit. "Brace yourself, Toma." Bardock warned as he turned up the gravity. It was now at 5x. He wanted to start off slow, afterall this was their first time. "Ok...now let's train!" He watched Toma have a little trouble standing, but he got used to it. Then the two trained for a few hours, and Bardock moved the gravity to ten. They continued to train for hours on end. Once in a while, Zanaria would check up on them. They were handiling the gravity fine. So at about 15:45 she came in and suggested that they turn up the gravity to 20 if they want. And they did. They got much stronger. They trained themselves to the max, the limit. They had never trained so hard in their lives. Once they got out, it was already late and they had to go to bed.  
But they didn't fall asleep right away. They sat talking about how they were going to train...well spar tommorrow. They would go all out fighting. Then they would probably need the regeneration tank. Laughing, Bardock lie down. "Night, Toma." Toma smiled. "Night, Bardock."   
Bardock rushed through the hallway. He quickly put on his armor and scouter and rushed down to find Toma in the gravity room. He smirked. "Ready?" Smirking, Toma replied. "As ever, buddy." Then they turned up the gravity to 20x. They backed apart form each other and stared into each other's eyes. Both their tails were lashing wildly in the air. Suddenly a white-blue aura flared around both of them, who were now grinning evily at each other. Suddenly Bardock lunged at Toma. Toma dodged the attack and returned a similar attack which sent Bardock sprawling through the air and landing on the floor. He quickly got up and began charging energy. Then he quickly disappeared. "Ba-" was all Toma could say before Bardock reappeared behind him and executed the attack. It hit him in the back, sending him to the ground. Now bardock was floating above Toma, a smirk on his face. But Toma was smirking too. He had a secret plan. Pretending to be severley hurt, he suddenly collapsed, face down. "Yo! Toma! Are you ok?" Bardock asked. No reply. So Bardock floated down to see his friend. "Uhhhh...hello? Woo-hoo! Vegeta to Toma! Ya there pal? Yo! Snap out of it!" Then Bardock kicked him in is ribs. "Get up baka!" Bardock yelled. This wasn't what Toma had been expecting. But now was his chance. Toma looked up and grabbed Bardock's tail. Jus as he suspected, it rendered the fighter helpless. He could not move, he was paralized. Then Toma kicked Bardock in the back of the knees. He fell to the floor and Toma blasted him. But then Bardock got up, grunting. He smirked, wiping some blood off of the corner of his mouth. "Heh...this fight has just begun..."  
The sparring session lasted all day, and they did need the regeneration tank. Once again they went right to bed.  
The next day Bardock got up early once again and asked Kalpo when he could come to work with him again. They sat down and made up a schedule of training, going to work, and sparring. This schedule held up for several weeks...until Bardock and Toma's mission was assigned.  
It was to the planet Tek. Tek-sei had some advanced fighters and would be a challenge to Toma and Bardock. But they could handle it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bardock's Childhood, Ch. 4  
  
Two space pods crashed on the lone planet of Tek. Bardock and Toma slowly got out and looked at each other. "This is it, buddy." Toma said to Bardock. "Yep..." was Bardock's response. They marched across the field that they had landed in. It was day-time. They couldn't transform until night but they could still pick off a few small towns.  
The two Siayans had been walking for only a few minutes. Bardock was the first to spot a town when his scouter went off. He looked closer and could see a farming community about a mile ahead. "Well Toma..." Bardock laughed. "It looks like we just might have a challenge. Their power levels aren't that low. Around 100 each." Toma considered this. "Bardock...what if there are many of them? Will we be able to hold them off?" Sighing, Bardock sat down on a small rock. "Toma, Toma, Toma. We are Saiyans. The strongest race in the universe. Of course, we'll be fine." He smiled. "C'mon! Let's go! I'll race ya!" Then Bardock and Toma raced off twards the village.   
They got there at the same time. Both had evil grins on their faces. "Party time." Bardock growled. Toma smirked at his friend ans replied. "Let's party."  
The village was lively and prosperous. Life thrived and grew easily. Most of the people there resembled those form Chikyuu-sei, another lively planet. Villagers that lived in the village were either merchants or farmers. People had a happy life. But all that was about to change.  
The kids were efficient killers for their age. They flew into town, blasting everyone. Most of the people there died instantly. Except for three survivors, who were mortally wounded. "Hey, Toma, a few lived. Looks like we need to brush up on our skills." Toma looked down at thier helpless victims. Bardock laughed cruely. "Yeah, I didn't think we would leave any stragglers." With that, the killers looked at each other, eyes burning with pure enjoyment. "Hey Toma, I get those two and you can have that one." Toma looked ready to whine but then agreed. Bardock then flew over to his first victim, a man lying on the ground. He thrust his hand into the man's chest. Then he gripped his beating heart, and squeezed it tight. Bardock smirked at the noise that it made and then pulled his bloody hand out of the body. Then he noticed Toma. Toma was after a younger, shorter, man. He walked over and grabbed the man's arm. He then slowly ripped it off. The man screamed in agony as the pain rushed over him. Toma smirked and aimed an arm at his prey. Then he let a ki blast fly, instantly killing the suffering alien. Then Bardock looked at his last victim. A middle aged woman. He walked slowly over to her and held out an arm twards her. Then he grabbed her by the neck and broke it, a loud crack echoing through the city streets.  
It was about that time that the pair of assassins noticed it was getting dark. "Toma, let's have dinner before we purge this planet." Bardock and Toma went over to the last three natives they had killed. Bardock then ripped off a leg and began to chew, blood running down the sides of his mouth. Toma asked Bardock to hand him an arm. An he did. They feasted happily until dusk.  
"Full moon, once again. This purge will go faster then I thought." Bardock sighed. And it did. They raged, in oozaru form, across the planet, destryoing everything in their path. They were hunters of the night, killing all in the way. People rushed around, trying to hide. Trying to fight back. But nothing helped. The purge was simple. They easily won. Every city that they conquered, they did it easily. They were warriors of blood, born to fight. They showed no mercy, killed without caring. Once a Saiyan was on the battlefield, all that mattered was victory.  
Then they soon departed, leaving behind the dead planet one blooming with life. But no longer. Time flew by and soon they were landing on Vegeta-sei. They got out of their space pods and lazily flew back home. Kalpo and Zanaria were waiting. "So, you did it, huh?" was Kalpo's question. He smiled with pride at the two strong warriors. Zanaria walked over to them and hugged both of them. "Great job! You'll become awesome warriors someday." she congradulated them. The two then sat down, to rest. And explain their first purge. It seemed when it came to fighting, instinct ruled all. And they were strong. Killer combination. Toma explained everything to his dad, but Bardock just sat.   
Then Zanaria motioned over to Bardock. "Ummm...it seems that your father has been killed." Bardock shrugged. He didn't care. Raptor was an ass. Bardock hated his father. "Oh well. One less bastard in the world." was Bardock's answer. Zanaria understood him. Sighing, she got up to make some tea.  
Toma and Bardock were busy training again. By now their power levels were extremely high. Kalpo and Zanaria wondered why they were both classified as third class. They seemed to be more powerful then the first class even.  
  
  
As the days, weeks, moths, and years passed, many things changed. Zanaria and Kalpo eventualy passed on. Bardock and Toma continued to fight and Bardock was the leader of their crew. Bardock also continued to study science. In fact, he was known all over Vegeta-sei for both his fighting skills and intelligence. He eventually found a mate named Destinania* and had three children with her...one which destined to be the fighter for all hope of the universe.  
  
  
  
  
*from Lady Bulma  
  



End file.
